1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bone plates and more specifically relates to bone plates having guided locking screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Locking plates have been used for many years in the field of orthopedics for repairing bone fractures. Locking plates typically have threaded screw holes that are adapted to receive locking screws used for anchoring the plate to bone. Some of the drawbacks with conventional locking plate systems include cross-threading of the locking screws with the threaded screw holes of the locking plate and misalignment of the locking screws with the screw holes. Thus, there remains a need for improved locking plate systems.